


He's my apple pie

by HideMe23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Protective Lucifer, Sassy Castiel, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideMe23/pseuds/HideMe23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a 24 year old Alpha who happens to walk into a bakery and leave with an apple pie and omega Castiel Novak. Things seem simple at first but will they stay together as secrets are uncovered and Castiel's alpha brother makes Dean's life hell? </p><p>alpha/omegaverse fanfic of supernatural from Deans perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first supernatural fic and 2nd fic! hope you enjoy, will update soon if you guys want more :) btw I live off feedback

The first thing that ran through my mind when I saw that sweet, beautiful, blue eyed omega was ‘mate’  
I’m Dean Winchester, 24 years old, an alpha and single for some reason. Working at Angelic Inc. one of the biggest medical company as an assistant (more like slave) to one of the meanest and most powerful men in the business world, Alpha Lucifer Novak, only thing we have in common is being very over protective of our omega brothers.  
I was on my lunch break when I passed by a bakery, numerous tasty looking pastries, cookies, cakes and most importantly the most delicious looking apple pie I’ve ever seen. I immediately decide to walk in and get that beautiful pie in the window. When I enter the most calming and sweet scent I’ve smelled in my life flooded my nose, only it wasn’t one of the pastries… it was the scent of an omega. It smelled like summer, honey and flower mixed with sugar. God, I need that sweet, sweet omega in my arms right now.  
I look up to see the most beautiful male omega, short light brown hair, slightly tanned skin, plump rosy pink lips that I want to kiss for hours, and these baby blue eyes that I can’t look away from. My alpha instincts take over as a low growl escapes my mouth. Why isn’t he mine? Why doesn’t he have my mating bite? Why isn’t he in my arms? Why isn’t he pregnant with my pups??? ‘Woah woah, okay okay Dean, calm down’ I tell myself ‘You don’t even know his name.’  
“Um, I-is there anything I can get for you sir?” He nervously asks in a sweet voice, like the tinkling of bells but with a slightly manly undertone.  
“Hm, how about your name and number babe? I promise I’ll show you a good time” I say giving him a smirk.  
“Seriously, not another one of you alpha knot heads.” He immediately gives a small huff and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. Damn. Sassy too, he’s fuckin perfect. He turns around and starts walking towards the back.  
“Wait! I’m sorry. That was a bit forward of me, it’s just your scent, and god it’s driving me crazy.” I say not wanting him to leave. “I’m Dean, what’s your name?” He stops and turns around looking at me with those baby blues, he points to his name tag, and unfortunately it’s partially scrapped off making it hard to read.  
“Uh Castel? Cassiel?” I guess. “How about Cas?”  
“It’s Castiel and yea, I like it, Dean” He says smiling. “So, what was that about my scent?”  
“Cas, and uh yeah. It’s fuckin amazing! It just screams ‘mate’ crap sorry for being so forward”  
A crimson blush immediately spreads across his entire face. He just gets more and more beautiful huh.  
“Mate huh? Sorry Dean, you seem nice I don’t really want to spend my life as nothing but a servant, who’s only purpose is to have kids and clean. After all I guess that’s all an omega is worth nowadays... Sorry, again, but I like having freewill.”  
My heart dropped, what was this sweet omega thinking I would do to him? Yeah us alpha’s can have a short temper but I’d never lash out at an omega, much less him! Making him a servant? Fuck that! I’ll give him the world on a silver platter, I’d serve him and make sure he’s happy and healthy. I would never be like that!  
“What are you talking about?! Cas, that’s not funny.” I say loudly. “It’s not the 19th century, omegas should be treated as people! My brother is an omega and I’d kill anyone who’d treat him the way you described. I’d never ever make you do anything you don’t wanna!”  
Cas stood there with a stunned look on his face. He slowly started to smile.  
“Huh? What’s funny Cas?”  
“You’re different than other alphas. Most would call me a slut or try and put me in my place. You seem protective of your omega brother too, most would treat them as slaves. I guess you aren’t so bad.” He keeps smiling. “Okay, one date.”  
My heart jumps and I feel like a puppy with a wagging tail. Yes! If I can charm him some more, he can fall in love with me and I can mate him, and have kids together… God damn it! Stupid alpha instincts, then again it doesn’t sound too bad.  
“Seriously? Awesome Cas! Uh let’s see how about Friday? I’ll meet you here, I promise it’ll be worth your while. Can I get your number now babe?”  
I pass him my phone and he continues to blush, after he types it in he passes it back. As I type mine into his.  
“Here Dean, Um what’s your last name?”  
“Winchester. And you, omega Castiel….” I look at my phone to find out his. My heart drops “Castiel… Novak.”  
“Huh? Yeah, and before you ask yes. I am the youngest son of the Angelic Inc.” he says sounding bored.  
Oh God, He was my boss’ Lucifer Novak’s little brother, the one he was super overly protective of. Shit, family dinners are gonna freakin awkward… But I guess even facing up against another alpha, even one of the meanest ones is worth it. All for that sweet sweet omega, the one whose scent screams ‘MINE’  
“Dean? If you’ve changed your mind I’ll understand…” Cas sadly says looking down.  
“No! It’s just, well I’ll explain later okay”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He tells me he has a break and wouldn’t mind if I took him out for lunch, I buy the heavenly apple pie in the window that it turns out Castiel made himself. (I’m convinced he a perfect being now)  
“So tell me about yourself darlin” I smile, we’re sitting at a park bench sharing the pie.  
“Um I’m 19, almost 20. Born March 23. I work at a bakery, though you already know that. I have 3 older brothers. Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. My favourite animal is bees, my favourite colour is blue and and I’m omega, obviously.”  
“Bees? Cas that’s freaking adorable. ”  
“Oh and Dean, you weren’t the only one affected by scent, yours affected me the moment you walked in.” He blushes again.  
I told him about myself and before I knew it his break was over. I decide to make a move just before he leaves. I  
“Omega.” I say in a deep voice, he looks up. “I wanna kiss you,”  
He nods and closed his eyes, lifting up his head, he’s about a foot shorter then me after all. I gently grab his head and tilt it to the left, I lean into his neck, deeply inhaling his scent, he lets out a tiny mewl. I start kissing his neck and continue upwards, finally reaching his lips, I slowly start out with a chaste kiss and turn it to a French kiss, each movement making Cas give these damn cute mewls and whines when I start to pull away.  
“Cas, see you Friday my gorgeous omega.”


	2. update info

so i will probably update, i actually won't have internet accsess in the next week or so, i haven't abandon this fic at chapter one haha. I'll write a few chapters then upload them when i get back to sweet civilization. Sorry this isnt a chapter and have a great day.. or don't i can't tell you what to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!!!! I literally just got back to civilization and sweet sweet wifi. More updates to come sooner (No wifi for a few more weeks >

“Hey Dean, um yeah, It’s me Cas. My car broke down so I was wondering if you could pick me up? I’ll text you my address. Also don’t leave me stranded so all back if you can’t, bye!”  
That was the message I woke up to, it was out third date now, the other two had went perfectly, of course. I planned them after all. Cas just gets more and more fuckin amazing each time. He’s beautiful, and sweet, and can cook, and is smart. Fuck I could go all day about that beautiful omega. Speaking of omegas, I need to call Sam, his heat should be starting soon.   
“Hey Sammy, what’s up? Your heats starting soon so you should come over. I don’t want some knothead alpha taking advantage of my little bro like that.”  
“Come on Dean, I’m like a foot taller then you. Besides, I’m spending it with a friend.”  
“Come on Sam, you’re kidding me right? At least tell me he’s omega.”  
“Dean, trust me on this. I trust him, you should too. Please?”  
“Fine, whatever. I’ll talk to you later. Bitch.”  
“Jerk.” He replies and hangs up.   
I sigh and throw my phone on the bed, I just he knows what he’s doing. I pick my phone up, making sure it’s okay before heading to my baby. A few minutes later I’m in the driver’s seat of the most beautiful Chevy Impala you’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to show Cas, it’s my pride and joy after all. Fixed her up myself, not to mention is was the only good thing Dad, John left. Ugh I don’t wanna even think about that bastard. I turn up ‘Eye of the tiger” and start singing along while I drive to pick up the prettiest omega in the world.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Holy shit, that’s huge!” No, I’m not talking about what I’m packing down there, it’s Cas’ house, bigger then my entire apartment complex. It’s a mansion built completely out of white stone, golf green grass went around the entire property and white lilies among other flowers grew in the well-kept flower beds. A dark grey fence ran along the entirety of the property, including the drive way. Well shit, this was my first time seeing one. I step out of baby and walk over to the intercom and push the button. No response. I decide to hit it a few more times before giving up. Dean Winchester, beaten by a fuckin gate.  
“Oh, Dean!” a clear voice rings out.  
It’s Castiel. He comes running over to me, looking fucking perfect as always.   
“Hey Cas! Uh I don’t think your house likes me.”  
“Very funny. Sorry, all our workers are off today and my brothers are out. It’s um also cause my heat’s coming up soon.” He says bushing. Damn was this an invitation? “God Dean, wipe that pervy smile off your face, I know exactly what you’re thinking.”   
He smirks, heh that’s my sassy omega. He steps out and stares longingly….right past me. Can’t say I mind this time. My impala is the best lookin car around. We spend the rest of the time talking about cars, turns out my boss- his brother is a huge collector. Huh guess we have something else in common. Of course, him being all snarky about my tapes and music collection. We had just pulled into the parking lot of the small café my gorgeous omega loves.  
“Ughh….” Cas lets out a small whine.  
“Cas? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
He doesn’t need to answer. I can tell immediately. The smell, oh god. It hit me like a friggin truck. He was going in to heat early. Shit. Not now. Not here! A whole crowd of Alphas had gathered on the street by the car. I let my alpha instincts take over, for a sec no way in hell any of em are touching my omega! I let out a deep possessive growl. Cas’ omega whimpering in response.  
“D-Dean… Home. P-please.” He mewls, clinging on to my arm and rubbing all his head into my neck,  
Fuck. The scent was overwhelming. ‘God I just wanna grab Cas and claim him in front of all those alphas, fuck him so good till he’s…’ I tell my mind to shut up before speeding off.  
“Mmmm Deaaan.” Cas moaned, clinging on to me and nipping at my ear. “Need you De, Please…fill me up with your pups.”   
As if I didn’t want to already, I ignore every instinct and every urge in my body and not to mention my now rock hard member, not too mate him, to fuck him raw in the front seat and fill him with nothing but me. Now, to get Cas home.   
I speed to his house, thank god no cops saw me. Must have been going 150. I pull into his driveway, the gate opens… huh. Whatever. I open the side door and scoop up a now sweaty and moaning Cas, full-blown omega heat. Shit. I can’t resist him much longer, his scent was practically coming out delicious waves.   
I grab the key from is pocket and run into the house, laying him down on the nearest sofa I see. I pull out my phone to call Sammy, he could help Cas through his heat… Even though it kills me to leave him.  
“De? W-why?” I hear Cas cry out, snapping my attention towards the now crying omega. “Dean…why are you leaving me, alpha? I want you!”  
“Cas… sweetheart. God I want you so freakin bad.” I grab his hand and press it against my rock hard member. “See babe, I want you so friggin much. But I don’t wanna take you like this, I need you to consent clear minded, please understand.”   
The omega furrows his brow and pulls me down towards him, I can’t take it anymore. I kiss him, finally tasting those sweetlips. A wet hot passionate kiss.  
“De, I want you!” he mewls. “Please you’re like no other alpha I’ve met before!”  
My hands start to undo the buttons on his shirt and he tugs mine off, I undo my belt and nip at those perky pink rosebuds on his chest. Fuck. He’s so amazing. MY omega is so perfect. All I can think of is pounding him into the sofa.  
“What the hell is going on here?! Get the fuck away from him!”  
A sharp, deep voice rings out and I feel a strong grasp on my shoulder, immediately throwing me against the nearest wall away from Cas. I scramble up, ready to fight for my omega, only I find myself staring at none other than Lucifer friggin Novak. Ohhhh shit. NO. NO NO NO.  
“Dean, that’s your name right? Would you care to explain why my secretary is assaulting my younger brother and why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand? He growls out, possessively hugging Cas close to him.  
“He’s mine! He’s my omega and he wanted me to!” I hiss back, aggressively shoving him aside. I know logically, this wouldn’t help but hell if I cared, he was in between me and MY Cas. He swings at me, fast and strong, hitting me in the jaw. I knee him in the stomach and he falls back onto the couch next to Cas.   
“Stop! Alphas please! De, Luci please….”   
We immediately snap out of it and look at the sobbing omega grabbing at both our arms. A wave of guilt washes over me, crap I made my omega cry. The one thing I didn’t want to ever happen.   
I wrap my arms around him as he leans into my chest and he slows his sobbing and starts to doze off. Before Lucifer had a chance to try and kill me we were interrupted.   
“Luci? What the hell is going on?” An all too familiar voice rings out.   
I whip my head around only to see a tall omega wrapped in nothing but white bed sheets and dark hickies. A tall omega with brown hair and a familiar voice… oh no. No frickin way!  
“Dean? What the hell are you doing here?”  
The omega is swept up by Lucifer… Not the omega. My little brother. Sam.  
I meet Lucifer’s eye and we both suddenly understand what’s going on. The growling and death glares stop as we realize…. We went after each other’s younger brother!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it been so long!!! I swear i'm cursed with bad luck! I will update soon cause this chapter was short

No freakin way. How dare he??? I growl loudly and grab Lucifer by his collar and shove him against the wall.  
“You! How dare you take advantage of Sammy’s heat?!” I slam him against the wall again as he smirks. A quick jab to his face wipes it off his face, replacing it with blood. He doesn’t hesitate to retaliate by right hooking me in the jaw. I grit my teeth as I raise my fist “You asshole!”  
“Dean! STOP!” Sammy yells out. I ignore him, I won’t let anyone hurt him, this is for his own good.  
I swear my fist was a millimetre away from the bastards jaw when I felt two sets of arms around me and familiar, calming omega scents. Sammy….Cas. I release my grip on the other alpha and step back. Sam immediately rushes over to Lucifer and wipes off the blood, giving the other alpha a worried and ashamed look. I look in to Sammy’s dark eyes as he glares, I pull Cas toward me, his presence calms me down. Well not enough to stop my rage at my boss. 

“Sam, care to explain why the hell you’re protecting that jerk? Oh exactly why you were sleeping with my boss?”  
“Look, Dean, please calm down! He didn’t take advantage, I wanted this! I knew you would freak so I didn’t tell you. You didn’t have to punch him!”  
“Aw come on Dean you don’t have to be so harsh. We really aren’t that different, you went after my baby bro too.”  
Anger surges through me making Cas whimper “That’s not true! I’m different! I love...“  
“Love him? Now what makes you think I don’t love Sammy here?” He smirks again, kissing Sam on the head making him blush. “Oh please, it’s not like it’s a quick fuck either, I’ve been courting him for weeks now.”  
“Dean, my brother isn’t the kind of guy who would take advantage of an omega, Ughh.” Cas moans up as another wave of heat hits him. “He’s been in head over heels for months.”  
I nod my head, I guess I can sort understand. I watch as the normally ruthless Lucifer gives a gentle and affectionate smile towards the tall omega, the protective and loving alpha scent rolling off him, heh who wouldn’t love that big dork. My attention shifts toward my sweet omega as he rubs his hard member against my leg.  
“Hey Dean! Cassie’s room is the first on the left. Looks like he ain’t the only one who needs some help, right Sammy?”  
It’s at that moment I realise he’s still wearing nothing but a thin white sheet. My face goes red realising what he meant. I look away and to the beautiful omega moaning into me. The needy and seductive sweet scent is impossible to resist. I pick him up and practically run towards my mate’s room. Lucifer was right, we’re both gonna be busy tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some sexual content ( no actual sex in this chapter) just thought in case ya don't like that stuff .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely readers who pointed out my huge mistake in the previous chapter!! I'm an idiot. Feel free to point out any others you find!

“Dean, I need you” I look down at the sweet omega held tight in my arms. Cas leans forward and gives me a quick kiss as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Damn he can’t get any cuter I swear. I rush to Cas’ room, I can’t take it anymore. I need him, like right now.  
The moment we enter my omega’s room I practically throw him on the bed (careful not to hurt him of course) I climb on top of him, letting a possessive growl escape my teeth as I scent my omega, inhaling the sweet honey scent of him. I give him a small nip and he lets out a small mewl that goes straight to my dick.  
“Fuck, Cas. I want you so bad.” I say, running my hands under his shirt and letting my fingers play with those perky rosebuds of his. “Na, I NEED you babe.”  
A few French kisses later and Cas was moaning in under me. “Dean…please I need more. I need this.” He palms me through my jeans. Ugh I almost never want him to stop. I unwittingly grab his hands as he starts to undo my jeans.  
“Wait Cas, as much as I want this, I need to know that it’s not the heat talkin, making my sweet sassy omega all needy for me.” I say, stroking his face, lifting it so we’re eye to eye.  
That’s when everything goes wrong. My beautiful omega breaks into tears.  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Why is he crying what did i do?  
"Cas? Baby what's wrong?" I ask, even i can hear the urgency in my voice. for some reason part of me can't stand it. Alphas arent supposed to be scared and nervous, we have to be strong to support our mate. "Castiel?"  
I reach out to grab his wrist and he swats it away. I can literally smell the fear and anger comming of in waves from him.   
"You-" He starts off before another wave of heats hits him again. "You don't want me! Afterall i'm just some omega bitch in heat... i don't deserve you alpha." He stumbles forward, i lurch forward, catching him and holding him close before can push me away. He burrries his face into my chest.  
"Look at me babe, You're right. You dont deserve me." i say in a soothing tone, "You deserve so much better, but i can't help loving you. Please Cas, you aren't some omega bitch! You're amazing, you're gorgeous and smart and make me so happy."  
"B-but De you said.. You wanted me to stop." Cas stutters, looking up. His cryings stopped but the heat hormones haven't.  
"I didn't wanna make you feel like you had too, trust me Cas i want you more then i've wanted anything in my life. But only if you want me too, why would you think that babe?"  
He immidiately averts his eyes and once again buries his head into my chest.  
"I'm tired De, night. Thanks for worrying about me." He whispers and starts to doze off, the first day of heat it always the most exhausting, his body trying to get as much rest as it can for the upcoming days. I kiss his head and leave him sleeping.  
I need to have a talk with Lucifer, it's obvious that Cas is damaged, I need to find out who and why caused him to be that way. NO ONE hurts my mate.


End file.
